The New Agent: Mars
by catzisama
Summary: Neo and Trinity enter the Matrix and find a new and stronger girl Agent who has the hots for Neo!


The new Agent: Mars  
  
Neo and Trinity had just awoken from their daily visit inside the Matrix.  
Their eyes met once they were unplugged. "New form of an agent, I felt it," Trinity whispered. "Should we mention  
this to Morpheus?" she asked, whispering into Neo's ear. Neo's eyes  
narrowed.  
"I'm sure Link will already mention it, considering he, too, knows by reading the codes," Neo replied. Trinity sighed and walked back to the end  
of the ship to get some rest.  
  
Morpheus had later found Neo, asking if he wanted to return to the Dojo for a warm-up fight before they'd return to the Matrix tonight. Neo gave in and they hooked up to the dojo. Morpheus had slammed Neo to the ground, when he  
noticed how unfocused Neo was.  
"Neo, what is wrong? I've never seen you so distracted," Morpheus has  
stepped back to gaze at the young man. Neo forced himself up and looked  
into Morpheus' dark eyes. "Trinity and I. we experience something odd. something different inside of  
the Matrix. Did Link mention this to you?" Neo asked. Morpheus gave a  
puzzled look.  
"What do you mean 'odd'?" He asked. Neo's mouth opened, but he couldn't  
reply. "Didn't Link mention this to you?" Neo repeated. "No," Morpheus answer. He told Link to delete the Dojo file and they were  
immediately back in the Nebachadnezzar. "Neo, what happened?" Morpheus demanded. Neo simply replied "a new agent." he trailed off. "A new and very powerful one. far from Agent Smith," Neo stood tall, ready for Morpheus'  
response.  
"We need to check this out and fast!" Morpheus gathered everyone and ordered Trinity and Neo to enter the Matrix and discover this new agent.  
They did as they were told and Morpheus plugged them into the Matrix.  
  
A cloud of green codes covered their eyes and they entered the fake world.  
"How will we find them?" Trinity asked, behind her shades. Neo smiled.  
"Don't worry, they'll find us," as on cue, Agent Smith and his fellow  
agents were behind the two. "Mr. Anderson. back so soon?" Smith smirked and scanned Neo. "I expected  
you to return when the coast was. well. clear." "Well, Smith, you know we never do that. It is always a pleasure to kick  
your asses," Neo sneered. "Always a pleasure." Agent Smith grabbed his  
earphone and nodded. "Have fun, Mr. Anderson," Agent Smith smiled. Something caught Neo's eye in the sky and a black blur quickly flew past him and landed in front, where  
their eyes met. Trinity gasped.  
  
The new Agent stood there. She occupied the body of a 15-year-old. He blonde hair rested upon her small shoulders and brought the color of her  
green eyes clearer. Her petite body was wrapped in a Japanese school uniform, but she herself was not Japanese. Agent Smith stood behind her and  
wrapped his hand around her long, blonde main.  
"Mr. Anderson, I'd like you to meet Agent Mars. She is unlike any other Agent we've had, but, of course, you've two met, didn't you, Mars?" They computer-girl nodded her head and licked her lips as her eyes stayed upon Neo's. She could see his maple eyes even behind the dark sunglasses. Out of nowhere, Neo blushed intensively; her gaze was too much. Undoubtedly, she was a beautiful computer, but Trinity was his only love and his only gaze. Suddenly, the girl raised her two fingers and placed it towards the sky. A shock of lightning forced around her two fingers and shocked Trinity. Neo  
watched as his love was thrown against a building and landed inside,  
causing several brinks to land on her.  
"Trinity!" Neo shouted and began to run towards her, until Agent Mars grabbed him by the arm, turned him to face her and pressed her lips against  
his. Her eyes were closed; his was opened, wide opened. He felt the machine's tongue slide over his and then wrapped her arms around his back.  
Immediately, Neo pushed her away and jumped up and kicked her face in,  
smashing her into a store, through the glass, and on top of a bunch of screaming customers. She rose up, exited the store and fly right back on top of him, where she engaged in a battle of punches, kicks, and tossing.  
  
Trinity forced herself up and grew an angry face. She took a traffic light and slammed it in the back of Agent Mars' head, sending her off into cars.  
The fight continued. The other Agents joined in and slammed the two unplugged heroes to the ground. Agent Mars left Trinity to fight with the  
Agents, as she took her fight with Neo farther away. "I like you, Mr. Anderson," Agent Mars smiled, as they two landed onto the pavement. "I've been watching you and I like how you fight in the Matrix."  
  
Back to the real world, in the Nebachadnezzar, Morpheus stood over Link,  
watching the codes. "I-I've never seen such a fast Agent as this one, sir," Link grew scared.  
"Something is definitely different and apparently, she has the hots for  
Neo."  
Morpheus worried inside his head.  
  
Back in the Matrix, Agent Mars and Neo's battle went on. Trinity and Neo  
finally united and battled all the Agents together. "I won't let them hurt you, Trinity, I promised," Neo whispered. But from Agent Mars' kiss to Neo, she had already been hurt. Agent Mars gained power  
over Trinity and knocked her out. A smile came across her face and she turned to face an angry Neo. As he was about to slam his fist into her, she  
dodged it and jumped on his back and slammed him into the ground. She  
turned him over and placed his hands above his hand and she nestled her  
body on top of his. Neo tried to break through, but couldn't, it was so  
much energy from Agent Mars that pinned him down that he couldn't free  
himself. She leaned over and whispered into his ear - "If you want to destroy that Matrix, you must find the power within yourself." Agent Mars  
pulled her head back up and Neo looked into her eyes and hear the words come from his mouth - "Are you helping us?" He asked. Agent Mars smiled and replied - "Not every virus that a computer gets isn't necessarily bad, a virus I received altered my defensive files and I am no longer programmed to destroy you, Neo," Agent Mars' lips her close to his. "They don't know  
about my virus, so please, exit this Matrix now, return to Morpheus and tell him what I've told you. The Oracle only told you what you needed to hear. You are, Neo, the one." Agent Mars' lips met his and she savored the  
kiss for several minutes. Neo didn't refuse the kiss. She had done something that would cost the termination of her program. She lifted from her position as the phone in a near by apartment began to ring. She smiled at him and left, heading towards the battle between Trinity and the other Agents. Neo quickly carried his love from the Agents and into the apartment  
where they found the phone and answered it, while the Agents were after them. Neo took one look at Agent Mars and whispered thank you. She nodded.  
Trinity used the phone first and exited the Matrix and then Neo. 


End file.
